


Bullets Over Babylon

by uselessbunny



Category: Touhou Project
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Cuddling & Snuggling, F/F, Girls Kissing, Military Homophobia, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Unorthodox Stimulation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-03
Updated: 2019-09-03
Packaged: 2020-10-06 00:42:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20498054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/uselessbunny/pseuds/uselessbunny
Summary: Reisen sees unwanted recollections of her past. Thankfully, a familiar half phantom is there to ease her troubled mind.





	Bullets Over Babylon

The youngest princess of the lunar capital, Watatsuki no Yorihime, stood behind a firing line of rabbit soldiers with their ornate rifles directed towards the bound and blindfolded deserter in front of them.

"REISEN UDONGEIN INABA! YOU ARE HEREBY SENTENCED TO DEATH FOR DISRUPTING THE PURITY OF THE MOON! WHAT DO YOU HAVE TO SAY FOR YOURSELF!"

Reisen cried, the tears flowing below the cloth. _"Why... Just because I loved somebody of the same sex?" _The cold, dry air of the of the sliver desert drying the tears as they jumped off her face.

Yorihime's voice was booming. "Toyohime found you with your tongue deep in the mouth of another rabbit, this is such an affront to lord Tsukuyomi. It can only be redeemed with your death."

_"Where's Kodocha... I want to apologize to her, for getting caught, for stealing her heart, everything." _Reisen recalling the name of her lover within the Lunar Defense Corps.

"Wait a minute, you need to be reunited with the other traitor." Yorihime bellowed. "Bring her here!"

_"I want to tell Kodocha sorry, for everything..."_

"Let's reunite the two lovebirds!" Yorihime yelled, a red haired moon rabbit making her way to Reisen's side.

As the woman beside her raised her blindfold, Reisen spoke. "Kodocha, I-"

Reisen stopped, completely speechless.

In her immediate view was a decapitated head laid on the ground, It's identity being immediately recognizable by it's royal blue hair adorned with brown ears.

"You will be joining her soon enough. FIRE!"

As Yorihime made her declaration, Reisen screamed. Her cry moon shattering as her eyes flared a brilliant shade of red.

****

Tewi walked down the hallway of Eientei towards her quarters, celebrating another successful grift.

"Those old guys sucked at Hanafuda!" Tewi exclaimed, playfully flipping a silver yen coin in her hand. Promptly hearing strange noises coming from Reisen's quarters.

Tewi slowly cracked open the shoji screen to Reisen's room, in her sight was Reisen crying in her sleep on her futon, her yukata soaked with sweat and tears.

Tewi walked to her companion's side and keeled next to Reisen's head. "It was the dream again, right? When you first got those eyes?"

Reisen refrained from speaking, simply placing her head onto Tewi's lap, the smaller rabbit utilizing her left hand to stroke Reisen's head.

"You're dating that ghost gardener right? Maybe it's time to finally do the deed."

Reisen mustered the courage to speak. "I-I love Konpaku, but I don't know if she loves me enough to do such a thing." Her voice slightly muffled by Tewi's legs, her tears soaking the lower half of her companion's pink nightdress.

"Well, I think if she's here, it's still better to cuddle with her than all alone havin nightmares." Tewi conjectured, Reisen's head still within her lap as Reisen slowly drifted back into slumber.

****

Youmu stood in front of Hakugyokurou, practicing her sword strikes, each swing a testament to her dedication as the spectacular cherry blossoms serving as the backdrop to her session.

Yuyuko was seated on the front porch of the estate, devouring a skewer of takoyaki from the village. "Okay Youmu, you've done enough training for today! I want you to sit next to me, it's important."

"Yes, master." Youmu immediately taking her Yuyuko's side.

"Youmu, have you ever been in love?"

Youmu blushed. "W-what do you mean?"

"Don't play coy with me~" Yuyuko retorted.

"Sorry, master."

"During the last meeting at the Hakurei shrine, I noticed you were smitten with the moon princess' pet."

"Me and Reisen are just friends!"

Yuyuko laughed. "I was naive like you, it's obvious the butterflies in your chest are worsening your swings."

"You think so..."

"I order you to go to Eientei, Eirin believes you are the cure to her servant's malaise."

Youmu attempted to protest. "B-But! Why are you so sure Reisen wants to do that!"

"I have my ways~" Yuyuko responded.

****

Reisen sat in the sterile environment of Eirin's office, seated directly in front of the silver maned physician.

"Your physical examination proves that you're physically healthy. However..." Eirin trailed off.

"Y-Yes master?"

"Your mental health is definitely called into question. Tell me Inaba, what was that noise last night?"

"Tewi told me after I woke up... It was about Kodocha."

Eirin's face took on a solemn tone. "I see."

"I love Konpaku, but I don't think I could ever move on..."

Eirin smiled. "I believe Kodocha would have wanted to see you smile. Love Konpaku with all your heart, in her memory."

"Yes master..."

"You are relieved of your duties in the human village for today, get some rest."

"Yes, master."

As Reisen went through the doorway, Eirin smirked. Almost as if she was aware of some hidden insight.

****

A short while later, Reisen was back in her cramped, four-tatami room at the far eastern end of Eientei's main building, laid on her side on her futon. Her only clothing being a pair of purple striped panties.

_"I made trouble for Master." _Reisen spoke to herself, tears swelling in her eyes.

The moon-rabbit tried to resist – masturbation embarrassed her, and when she did it at all, it was at night, when she was safely in her futon – but her yearning was too strong, and the memory of Youmu's hands on her breasts was too vivid. She laid on her back, thoughts filled with her love interests.

_Youmu…Youmu…_ In her mind, Reisen chanted the name over and over, as if it was an incantation that would summon her warrior-lover directly from the Netherworld.

_"I know you could never replace her, but I still need you."_

Reisen's fingers, their touch feather-light, danced back and forth across her twitching stomach muscles before one hand skimmed upward to her breasts. Her panties getting more sodden by the minute.

_I want to show you my body, I want you to love me like she did. _Reisen cupped the mounds firmly, letting out a short hiss of pleasure as her fingertips dug into the sensitive flesh. Her fingers flicked, then pinched both nipples at once, and this time her gasp was much more audible.

_Please, Youmu…your fingers…down there… _Reisen's right hand worked its way downward, her fingers slipping over her mound adorned with violet hair and into the slick, wet heat that awaited them. The moon-rabbit let out a soft moan as they slid through the sensitive folds.

Before she could go any further, she heard the door to her room slide open.

"R-Reisen?"

In Reisen's immediate view was Konpaku Youmu standing by the doorway, in her usual green dress, her ghost half Myon circling around her.

"Y-Youmu I." Reisen attempting to explain for compromised position.

"It's okay... Your breasts look marvelous by the way." Youmu walking into the room as she closed the screen behind her. "Eirin-san wants me to stay the night..."

"W-What?"

"Our masters think we should... You know." Setting her sword to the side as she removed every article of clothing, until her undergarments remained. 

Reisen looked downward. "I've been unfaithful.."

Youmu walked forward and kneeled in front of Reisen, in a manner befitting a feudal samurai. "How so?"

"There was, somebody before you, she was killed for loving me." Reisen continued, looking downward. "If it wasn't for these eyes, i don't think I would be with Eirin and Kaguya-sama..." Reisen's lunatic eyes glowing an exquisite shade of crimson.

Youmu leaned forward, staring directly into Reisen's eyes as she held the moon rabbit's chin, bringing her face to her's. Staring directly into Reisen's eyes as she brought her lips onto her lover's.

When their lips met, Reisen stiffened for a moment, but then quickly melted into the embrace as if she'd been custom-built to fit against Youmu. She was hesitant at first, but her lips, soft and warm, were like a blanket shielding Reisen from the harsh coldness of the lunar atmosphere from that day.

After several long seconds, Reisen broke off the kiss with a gasp.

"I'm sorry for thinking about phantoms from the past," she groaned.

Youmu shook her head horizontally. "You shouldn't feel that way, you loved her. I hope to measure up in a similar manner."

Reisen took the time to gaze at the woman in front of her. Youmu's figure was toned and tight, her body reaping the benefits of her rigorous training regimen.

The pair laid on their side on the futon, staring directly at one another in an embrace.

Youmu blushed. "I'm not really comfortable doing this, please understand."

"There's another way to make me feel good. Touch them, Youmu-san..."

"O-Okay," Youmu responded, proceeding to utilize her left hand to fondle Reisen's sensory appendages.

"Youmu..." Reisen cooed. "YOUMU!" Udongein's response to Youmu lightly squeezing one of her ears. Her body covered in sweat and inner thigh dripping with discharge.

Reisen took note of Myon passing by, proceeding to take her hands off Youmu and hold onto the apparition, slowly caressing Myon.

"R-Reisen!" Youmu yelled, her body experiencing an intense sensation.

Reisen squeezed and fondled Myon even harder, including kissing Myon, bringing Youmu into complete extacy.

"I LOVE YOU!" Youmu screamed, her climax being instantaneous and violent.

The pair held onto one another, their bodies being covered in bodily fluids.

"I wish we could love each other in a more direct fashion, but I don't want to hurt either of us." Youmu remarked.

"It's okay, Youmu-san, as long as you're next to me."

"I know that you miss Kodocha, but I hope I can be adequate."

Reisen closed her eyes. "It's just as master said, she would want me to be happy, with you."

"Sweet dreams, Udongein." Youmu remarked, doing the same.


End file.
